Out of the Woods
by Haayls
Summary: Ezlo Wood is a seventeen-year old Minish living in Hyrule Town. He is an intelligent and creative young man when it comes to mental challenges, but when it comes to physical challenges, he tends to fail. Will he be able to earn his father's respect?


**Chapter 1 **

Friday, March 10th

It was the end of the quarter and report cards were coming home in the hands of the students who owned them. There were the bad students who absolutely never tried, the bad students who at least tried to get good grades, but just couldn't, the okay students whose grades were mostly C's and B's, and the great students who were in honors classes, getting, if not straight A's, then A's and B's. Most of the bad ones would do that trick where they'd turn their F's into A's by putting a vertical line through the right side of the 'F', and their D's into B's by putting a horizontal line in the middle of the D's. I really don't see how they can possibly think their parents will believe them when everyone knows an 'A' has a tip and isn't flat at the top and that a 'B; has the two bumps.

Fortunately, I never had to worry about disguising my grades, because they're always really good. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I'm known to have be one of the fastest speed-readers in Hyrule Town Minish Academy (HTMA), I've never gotten lower than a 'B' since 3rd grade (I'm a Junior), and, ahem, my IQ is 132.

So anyway, I walked home from school for lunch with Henry Schwarz, who's probably my best friend with my report card in my grip.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"Uh…"he removed the card from the envelope. "…'C' in Hylian History, 'F' in Science, 'C' in Human Language, 'D' in Arithmetic, and 'D' in Grammar, man, my dad is going to be on me." Henry replied.

"How do you get so many bad grades?"

"I dunno. I do really good with partner activities but those tests…"

"It's probably because you rely on your partner knowing the answers. Remember in 7th grade? I used to do your homework for you for three pic-tatas a worksheet? I saw you less and less and your grades got worse and worse?"

Henry nodded. "…Maybe I should change these grades…like make that 'F' an 'A', that 'D' a 'B', and that 'C' an…'O'?"

"Henry, you are such a git! Think about this for a second; your parents know--and so do I, that's it's pretty much impossible for you to get anything above a 'C'. Do you really think that your parents will fall for the grade disguise scheme?…Besides, it'd work out better if you made the 'F' a 'B'."

"Thanks, Ezlo. That makes me feel a lot better." I could sense his sarcasm a mile away. "Sorry for not being as smart you! I'm just a big dummy!" Henry's apartment was nearby (all the town Minish live in either apartments or condos--condos are like apartments you own. The apartments on the side of town that Henry and I lived on had only one floor, but I plan to move to the better side of town, when I grow up and get enough money to buy a nice two-story condo. Oh, and in case you're wondering, every apartment and condo are built inside the walls of the human buildings in Hyrule Town), but I still had a while to walk until I reached my apartment. It was only matter of time before I reached home.

Let me describe to you what HTMA looks like: basically, the classrooms are little rooms inside the walls of the human's elementary school and certain overhead passages lead to the Happy Hearth Inn where other classrooms are. About 30 something students at the maximum could sit in each room before it gets too crowded. Our gym class is up on the roof--it used to be in the grass, but after various students (and one time, it was a teacher…don't laugh) got smashed, they decided the roof was a safer place. How old is the building? Hell if I know. It was built before I was born, that's for sure. The school is for all Hyrule Town Minish grades K-12.

Minish currency. Coins are pic-tatas, and bills are pac-turtus. There are one hundred pic-tatas in a pac-turtus (much like a dollar).

I arrived home about ten minutes after Henry left to go the direction of his apartment. My mother was sitting at the table, drinking Deku tea (It's made with Deku leaves, betcha didn't know that).

Lazlo, my twelve year old brother and a pain in the neck was sitting on the cushion, reading a scrap of newspaper he had torn from a human newspaper. Even though it looked like just a bunch of chicken-scratch to him, I think he thought he looked 'cool', trying to read a foreign language. He had gotten out of school an hour before me. He was a seventh grader at Minish Academy. I didn't bother to show mum my report card, because she already knew what was in it. But dad would be home from work soon (he owned a convenient store down near where the café is). He didn't care if mum or I knew what was in it, he had to makes sure every…single…grade was good. I guess he doesn't trust me?

"Hello, Ezlo. How was school."

"Meh. So, so." I slapped the report card envelope on the table. Mum glanced at it once and only once.

"We'll be having rice soup for lunch today. If you don't want any, get yourself some bread." She began snapping the rice grains. A whole rice grain is too big to fit in any Minish's mouth, so mum cuts them up. "Oh, by the way, try not to go into the living room; you know how Lazlo gets."

"I know. I don't think I'll have time to eat much anyway." I said, going up to my room. I heard Lazlo shout some broken human phrases (he said something about "Lon Lon Ranch grand opening"…he must have read it in the newspaper) as dad came through the door. Pretty soon I heard a knock at my door, I could tell it was my dad from the way the second joint from his knuckle hit's the door. He came in and sat on my bed.

"Son, we need to talk."

**Chapter 2 **

"What's there to talk about?" I asked.

"Son, I was just thinking…you're fourteen years old, right?"

"Sixteen, dad."

"Sixteen, that's right. And…I was thinking that it's time you learned how to use a sword. You're growing up fast. Practically a man, and I think it might come in useful."

I knew it! He wanted me to take up his lifelong dream of becoming a swordsman. No way, Jose! I wasn't fit for that kind of stuff. I have mental strength, not physical!

"Mmmm…." I looked off, unsure of whether I should say okay or nope. But as usual, it was one of those questions where I had to say yes whether I liked it or not.

"Actually, I signed you up for lessons starting next Monday."

"Well, gee, I don't know. I already have school…" Wait, a minute! Maybe this can be my one chance for him to be proud of something that's not only my smarts! "…sure. I guess so."

Saturday, March 11th

The next morning was a Saturday. Dad was home, reading the paper and Lazlo was sitting at the table. Mum set down a plate of walnut pancakes in front of Lazlo.

"Lazlo, I don't like you're hair hanging in front of your face like that! Look at those dread locks!"

"Mummy!" Lazlo whined. "Don't make me give up my locks!"

"Picture day is coming up soon. I don't want my son to look like a wild man!" She pulled a fork out of the drawer and began combing through Lazlo's scraggly hair as he'd whine and struggle. Mum is always on Lazlo's case about something; his grades (which were all passing with Ds), his attitude, his messy room…But lately his hair was her favorite nagging spot. Picture day was in a week, and if I know my mum, she won't rest until he's had a decent haircut.

Lazlo pushed her fork away. "Don't comb my hair! Tarzan never combed his hair!"

"You're not Tarzan!" Mum scowled.

I used to get scared when Lazlo and my mum would fight, but now it's quite entertaining.

"Where you looking, boy? Eat your breakfast!" Mum snapped.

"Okay, okay." I took my attention away from them and ate breakfast.

"Augh! Would you look at that, Sally? The price of apples went up since so many Minish are getting killed by falling apples just trying to get them?" Dad exclaimed, pointing to a section of the paper to show mum.

"I've got my own problems, Jack! I don't have time for yours!" Mum rolled her eyes, continuing to comb through Lazlo's hair. For now, Lazlo just sat in his seat, taking it. He hated mum combing through his hair, but it wasn't bad enough to make him stop eating his breakfast. That is, until she takes out the knife.

She decided not to take out the knife this time. I was disappointed, it gets pretty interesting when she starts chasing him with a knife or scissors like a maniac shouting curses, trying to cut his hair. She's not very smart sometimes. I've learned not to laugh at them out loud, because mum gets MAD!

I won't lie, I love my family, but they all have their flaws. Dad never seems to be proud of anything I do. He's never given me a "I'm proud of you, son." And why should he? I'm only an honors student with straight A's and a job on top of that! Mum is a little more supportive, but she can really harsh with words. Her most popular phrase is "Sometimes I just don't like you!" And Lazlo, well, let's just say he has "lazy" embedded into his name.

"Ezlo, would you come up to the roof with me for a second?" Dad said.

"I guess so…" I slouched, knowing what was coming.

On the roof, dad held a wooden stick with both of his hands and gave me one as well.

"Son, do you see that rocky mountain in the distance? That is Mount Crenel." Duh! I already know that, dad! "Home of the mountain Minish. The mountain Minish are fabulous smiths and great swordsmen as well. That is where you are going to be going pretty soon to be taught the ways of the sword. When you come back, I hope you will be a great warrior."

"But, dad, why do I need to fight?"

"Defense. You're a smart kid, m'boy. And I'm sure you'd be a genius thinking up war strategies." Nah, you just think that 'cause I'm smart, that I get beat up by bullies. "The world needs more people like you. Now…" He held the stick with a tight grip. "Come at me with all you've got!"

"But, dad, I don't have physical strength!"

"No buts! Just do it!"

I held the stick with both hands, pointing it towards my dad. My left hand going before my right.

"Haaahhh!!" I don't even think I had much of a chance to run much before I was knocked down by my dad.

"Get up, m'boy. Get up!"

"But I can't do it!"

"Like I said before, you're smart. Try using your head for once!"

I stood back and made a stern look. I held up my stick as if about to hit him with it. But I had a trick up my sleeve!…Or in my head, for that matter.

"Augh!" Dad put his hands over his head.

"….Owwww…." I did the same.

"Uggg…let's call it quits for now…I think you'll be fine on Mount Crenel."

**Chapter 3 **

I stayed up most of the night, sitting on the beanbag couch, doing my homework. The room was quiet except for the faint sound of crickets chirping outside. My head still hurt a little from the head butt, but that didn't stop me from doing my work.

Mum was tip-toeing down the hallway coming from the kitchen with scissors in her hands.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

She stopped and stared at me. She looked crazed with her bags under her eyes. I'm sure I probably had them too. "Mind your own business, dear." And she shuffled down the hall.

I focused my eyes back down on my work:

P1V1 P2V2

V1 10L

P1 101 KPa

V2 ?

P2 43 KPa

101x1043xV2

1010/43 23.4L V2

Suddenly I hear Lazlo screaming about his locks. Now I know what mum was doing with those scissors.

Sunday, March 12th

Sunday was worship day for Triforcists. There are two major religions in the Minish race, Triforcism, which follows the story of the three goddesses. This is more popular among the town Minish. The forest and mountain Minish are Paccist and they follow the story of Pacci, their God (maybe some of you have heard of the Cane of Pacci? Well, that's their religious symbol, the Triforcist religious symbol is, of course, the Triforce which represent the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore), Paccism is a religion that developed in the Minish World, long before they came to the human world. Most town Minish are Triforcist because we live around humans more than the forest Minish and the mountain Minish. The Temple of Time was build for humans, but the Minish hold their masses before the humans up in the rafters.

So anyway, I had just about fallen asleep on the floor of my room and slept for about 3 hours until my mum woke me up.

"Wake up, Ezlo, we're late to go to the Temple of Time!"

I was in my pajama's but mum and dad were already dressed. Lazlo came into my room still in his pajamas, his hair cut shorter than normal. This time I couldn't hold my laugh in and I just burst out. Lazlo glared.

"You mean…FROG!" he yelled and ran out of my room. Oh yeah, when Lazlo gets really mad, he blurts out/call people random things…even if it doesn't make sense.

"Ezlo, don't laugh at your brother's haircut. It makes him look very handsome!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!!" Lazlo shouted and ran down the hall, probably into his room.

"Oh dear, that boy's going to be griping all day." Mum walked down the hall after him and Dad took her place in my doorway.

"Ezlo, why aren't you dressed yet?!" he threw his arms up.

"I forgot we had to worship today!"

"How could you forget?! It's every Sunday! You may be an honors student, but sometimes, I just don't think you use your brain!" Dad walked away, shaking his head.

Dad could be rough sometimes. No matter how good my grades were, not matter how well I did my chores, he'd always seem to like to pick things apart from me. Or pretty much anyone in that case.

"Come on, honey. We don't want to be late again!" Mum told Dad. Her and Dad were going to leave without us again and expect Lazlo and I to show up on time with them.

"Ezlo, make sure Lazlo eats something. And make sure he takes his medicine, too." Mum said as she and Dad left out the door.

The house was quiet again. Lazlo walked into my room with his temple robe on backwards.

"Ezlo, tell me my haircut doesn't make me look like a doofis!"

"Don't worry, it doesn't. Now, take your medicine and let's go!" I held a spoonful of Ricopi, a type of syrupy medicine made from herbs that Lazlo had to take for his millimeter worms.

"I don't want any!" he jerked his head away. And who could blame him? The stuff smelled like cat piss.

"Just hold your nose and swallow. You don't want to have worms anymore, do you?"

Lazlo twitched, even thinking about worms made him squirm, but thinking about the taste of the medicine made him shudder even more.

"I don't like Ricopi!" We were running out of time, so I shoved the spoon in his mouth (the look on his face…priceless) and went to get dressed. There wasn't enough time for us to fix our robes, much less eat. I shoved a rice grain into his hand, told him "eat" and grabbed his wrist and headed out the door with him.

Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I was in a rush not to get yelled at by the minister, but by Mum and Dad as well. Lazlo and I had a part in the temple choir. It was all my mom's idea. I can clearly remember her saying "You and your brother have beautiful voices! Just think, if you join the temple choir and polish up on your skills, you can make yourselves millionaires with those voices!"

"Ezlo, why do we have to go? Will the goddesses really strike us down if we don't? I don't wanna sing!" Lazlo complained.

"They won't strike us down, Lazlo. That's what they just tell us to scare us. It's called 'appeal to fear propaganda'."

"Can't we just skip mass and eat some sugar cubes? It's not like anyone will notice we're gone. The chorus is really big, y'know."

I stopped running and thought about it. For once Lazlo was right. Who would notice we were gone?

I turned to Lazlo. "Alright, we'll skip mass and eat sugar cubes just this once."

An hour passed and Lazlo and I returned to the temple just as it was supposed to end, as we planned. No one was standing outside, the minister wasn't saying goodbye to anyone, he wasn't even there. It was just Mum and Dad standing there. Dad with an impatient look and Mom with an enraged one.

"LAZLO AND EZLO WOOD!!" She screamed. "Why in Din's name weren't you at mass?!"

"You said mass was supposed to have ended now!" Lazlo blamed me.

"It let out early!" Mum snapped. "Now get in there and apologize to the goddesses!!" Mum pushed me and kicked Lazlo into the temple. What a day to skip mass.

**Chapter 4**

Monday, March 13th

I work at the counter of the café up in the rafters of the Milk Bar after school from Monday to Thursday and my hours are 4-7 PM. What my job is, is to take people's orders and give them what they ask for. I work for about 10 pic-turtus an hour which is decent. I don't know what I plan to do with the money, maybe if I save up enough, I can get a really nice apartment in the library. I heard they're really nice looking.

Daphne Brady, the girl who I work with (she's around my age) is kind of weird. She always acts like she likes me by flirting with me, but when I asked her out one time, she got all…"territorial" if that's the right word to use for it and she asked our boss, Mr. Jamison if she could be stationed away from me.

Today, I arrived earlier than usual. Daphne wasn't there yet, and I was glad. No "Ezlo I love the way your hair looks today!" then three seconds later "Ew, Ezlo! Get away from me! Grodie!"…yet. Mr. Jamison was sweeping the dust off of the rafters. He looked up at me and laughed lightly. "Well, the dust is the human's problem, now."

Pretty soon Daphne came climbing up the ladder with her two friends, talking nonstop only to stop and say "Morning, Mr. Jamison." then smile at me. "Hey, Ezlo." (I used to smile back, but I've learned not to) She turned to her friends whom I recognized from school: Julia Brooks and Alison Johnson, and said "That's him." Julia and Alison sat down at a table and Daphne stood next to me and began washing the dishes.

"What were you guys talking about?" I happen to ask then mentally kick myself for asking, Daphne scowled.

"Mind your own business, Ezlo!"

My mum had once told me that the only reason girls can be like that is that they like you, but don't want you to get the impression because they're afraid you might not like them back. At first I wondered, why did she get all weird when I asked her out? Now I think she may have thought I was joking and was doing it to make fun of her or something…Either that or she's just playing hard to get.

Well, I'm not going to let some girl who can't make up her mind whether she likes me or not get in my way. I have better things to do.

Tuesday, March 14th

I sat down in my second class of the day: Hylian History. My teacher, Mrs. Anderson was teaching us about how the Hero of Time had to collect the three jewels and "six" medallions in his quest.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ezlo?" Mrs. Anderson looked at me.

"Umm, if I recall correctly, the Hero of Time had to collect SEVEN medallions."

"No, he had to collect six. Remember the six sages?: Saria of Forest, Darunia of Fire, Ruto of Water, Impa of Shadow, and Nabooru of Spirit."

"You're forgetting Rauru, sage of light. I read it in a book at the library once."

"Well, that book must not have been very reliable, because I don't remember anything about of sage named 'Rauru'."

"I insist, Mrs. Anderson. There was a sage of light named Rauru."

"Are you implying that I can't teach my class?"

"Well, if you don't know how many sages there are, then no, you can't."

"That's it, Ezlo Wood, you just bought yourself a detention!"

"You can't keep me after school! I have work!"

"Well, maybe you should have though of that before you said I can't teach!"

I came into to work late today because of that detention Mrs. Anderson gave me. In fact, I didn't even have time to stop at home, so I'll have to do some explaining to mum. So I walked into the café at about 4:30 and Mr. Jamison was furious!

"Ezlo, why are you late for work!?" Mr. Jamison threw up his hands.

"Yeah, Ezlo! Why ARE you late?" Daphne scowled behind the counter at me. I could tell she was enjoying this. Mr. Jamison swatted his hand in her direction to tell her to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jamison. I was held late after school. I had a detention!" I say.

"Well, just for that, you're working a half hour later than normal time to help clean up." Daphne ran out of the room to let out her laugh.

I sighed. "Yes, Mr. Jamison." This totally sucks!

I walked behind the counter and took the order of a woman standing in line. I turned around to the milk vendor and filled two medium Château Romanis for her.

"7 pic-turtus and 85 pic-tata, please." The lady paid and left. Daphne stopped wiping the counter and rested her elbow on the counter and her head in her hand.

"Ooh! A detention? Are you a juvenile delinquent?" Daphne smiled.

"…No." I say, trying not to make eye-contact.

"What were you in for?" she said, smiling. I guess Daphne likes bad-boys?

"Umm…I corrected the teacher and kept talking back."

"Oh, cool! You know, I like guys that get into trouble…" she was getting closer to me and I backed away. Daphne obviously took this offensively.

"You don't need to get so territorial, EZLO!" she snapped. "You know, if you're not careful, you're gonna lose me." She walked into the kitchen, slapping me with one of her long blonde ponytails.

'If you're not careful, you're gonna lose me.'…What?

**Chapter 5 **

Thursday, June 8th

About two and a half months have gone by. Surprised how fast it went. I'm now seventeen years old (My birthday was June 6th, doesn't really matter, but oh well.), and since I'm not a junior anymore, I'm technically a senior. Also, dad has been on my case more lately, now that I'm going to be leaving for the mountains pretty soon.

"The mountains sound fun. I wish I could go!" Lazlo looked off dreamily with his elbows propped up on my bed as I packed.

"Now, if you could take my place." I rolled my eyes. I knew that this trip was not going to be some kind of picnic. It'll just be work, work, work, from now on. What a way to spend your summer! Mum walked into my room, tears in her eyes.

"Ezlo…you're growing up so fast. I just want you to know that your mummy loves you." She walked over and hugged me as if she was never going to see me again. But it was kind of nice to see her soft side for once. She very rarely showed it.

She let go after a few long seconds, "Um…" she wiped her eyes, "Did you pack a sweater?"

"I'll be near the mines, mum. Temperatures there reach up to 100 degrees Fahrenheit. I doubt I'll need a sweater."

Mum nodded and as dad came in. He and I stood face to face for a couple of seconds. He must have been waiting for me to say something, because it was totally quiet. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say "What?" and dad said.

"Ahem..uh…you be careful out there." and with that, he left. No "I'm proud of you, Ezlo." not even a "Good luck, Ezlo." It was just a plain old "You be careful out there."

I had been walking for about five days, and camped out at night. I had to make sure to stay completely covered under the dark blue, wool blanket that mum had packed for me so that if any animals saw me, they'd just see a rolled up wool blanket. I also had to make sure to sleep under any bushes or leaves to stay out of sight.

Of course, with every journey, there are problems that you come across…

Saturday, June 10th

I was almost near Mount Crenel. At least, it looked that way. I wasn't sure. I could sure see it from where I was. It was beginning to get dark and I figured I'd have to stop and make camp. I didn't have to be there until June 13th, so I was sure I had enough time. Being that I was closer to the mountain, this meant that there weren't as many bushes or leaves to hide under. I saw a hawk circling in sky, scanning the ground for its prey. Pretty soon, I saw it swoop down to catch something, and that something was probably me!

To my perfect luck, there was nothing to hide under except my blanket, but I didn't have enough time to unpack all my stuff to get it out. The hawk will have gotten me by then. I didn't know what to do! All what was left was to curl up in a little ball and hope the bird thinks I'm a rock.

I hear the hawk's call come closer. I poke my head out and see it's claws reaching for me. I closed my eyes as I heard a painful squawk. I looked up and saw an older Minish with light brown hair, who looked about 20 or so standing above me, wearing a tall, pointed red hat and holding a sewing needle in his hand. That's what he must have used to fend off that hawk. There was another man who looked just like him standing next to him with a tall blue hat and a feather with a sharpened tip.

"Shoo! Get outta here, you rat with wings!" the red-hatted man snapped as the hawk flew off and cussed at him. (I forgot to mention, animals and Minish can understand each other. You'd actually be surprised at how dull-witted owls can be)

"You'd better be careful, mate. Those hawks are nasty creatures. What do you think you're doing out in the wild without a weapon, anyway? Don't you have any brains?" the blue-hatted man said.

"I don't have a weapon." I say embarrassed.

"Well, we should find you one." the red-hatted man implied, "A kid can go nowhere without one. Aha! Here's a nice little stick right here! Nice and sturdy, too!" the young man pulled a stick about as tall as me out of a faggot and placed it in my hand. "You just need to sharpen it a little. Here." He pulled a sharp rock out of his bindle and gave it to me to sharpen.

"The name's Gentari Roshani," said the red-hatted man, " and this is me brother, Librari. In case you haven't noticed, we're identical twins. Librari wears his blue hat and I wear me red one so people don't mix us up. We're both twenty. How old are you?"

"My name is Ezlo Wood and I'm seventeen."

"Well, you're a well-built little bugger, aren't you?" Gentari said. "Where are you from?"

"Hyrule Town."

"That's what I thought. Well, me and Librari are from the Minish Village which is deep in the Minish Woods. Know that place?"

"Yes." I had figured they were from the forest. Forest Minish usually have last names that begin with P's or R's. Town Minish names are closer to those of humans.

"Well, the mountains aren't much farther from here. Me and Librari best be on our way. Where are you off to, mate?"

"Oh, uh, I'm off to the mountains, too. To see Master Melta."

Librari smiled, "You're in luck, mate. You can follow us!"

"Super!"

That night, Gentari, Librari, and I were getting close to the mines, but we had stopped to get some sleep and also so we wouldn't lose our way in the dark. Gentari built a fire. It amazed me how he was able to start a fire as quickly as he could. I knew you could start a fire by rubbing sticks together and causing friction and all that stuff, but I was never able to rub them fast enough to get even a spark.

"Don't worry, Ezlo. You'll be able to start fires easily after a couple of weeks at the mines." Gentari said.

"Have you been there before?" I can't help but ask.

"Yeah, we've been going there every summer since we was two!" Librari laughed.

"Two?!" I look at him in awe.

"He's joking. We didn't start there until were fourteen."

"That's still really young. And here I am, seventeen and just starting." I was starting to feel like a novice.

"No worries, mate. Master Melta makes it really easy for newcomers. You'll go from a level 1 to a 24 in no time!" Librari laughed again. I couldn't tell if he was exaggerating again, so I looked over at Gentari so he could shed some light on this. But he didn't say anything, he continued roasting his sunflower seed dumpling over the fire.

"Well, it's getting late. Come on, Libby, Ezzy…"

"Genty!" Librari grinned at his brother.

"Yes, Genty. Of course. It's about time we be getting to bed." We crawled under our blankets and fell asleep under the stars and the full moon. I hoped Librari meant what he said.

Sunday, June 11th

We still seemed to be at the bottom of Mount Crenel but according to what Gentari and Librari said, we'd make it before sundown. Whatever they say, they've been going there since they were fourteen.

"Hey, Librari."

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you tell me more about the mines? Like, what's it like there?"

"Hey, Librari's not the only one who can answer that question!" Gentari said, jokingly.

"Well," Librari began, talking to me, "Master Melta's a really big ugly green monster of a guy and he works you at the crack of a whip! Haha! Just joking with you, Ezlo. Master Melta's a nice guy. He does work is apprentices hard, though. You gotta really try hard if you wanna make it to be one of his apprentice's. You gotta try to beat everyone in the elimination tournament. Me and Gentari were his apprentices long ago way back when, but he promoted us to Mountain Minish. That's the goal of every Minish who joins Melta's team--if that's what you care to call it. He only picks seven apprentice's every year, and the rest get sent home." I felt my pupils shrink. "You mean to say that…if I don't get picked. I'll have to go home?"

"Don't get too excited, mate, being an apprentice of Master Melta can be one of the most honoring things a Minish can be."

"I'm not excited! I'm nervous! If I don't make it into the apprenticeship, my dad will never respect me!" I sat down on a pebble and I felt my stomach churn. The thought that I had a 14 chance of getting in was sickening. "What if I don't make it?" I muttered.

"Hey, just try your best. Sometimes Master Melta lets you join if he sees you're a hard worker. And if you don't make it in this year, there's always the next." Gentari tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"No, I have to make in it THIS YEAR! Not next year, not the year after that, this year!"

"That's the spirit, mate! That's the attitude you need to win! Don't give up on yourself!" Gentari grinned.

**Chapter 6 **

The three of us reached the mines at about 4:15 PM that day. I was glad that we weren't late. We were actually two days early, but we weren't the only ones who were there. There were a couple other Minish that had arrived early. They were probably the kind of Minish that were always prepared, always ready, the type of Minish that would probably whoop my butt in the elimination tournament.

A large man with a blonde mustache, long blonde dread locks, and carrying a hammer that probably weighed more than me greeted us when we arrived at the mine. He had a thick neck and arms that told me carrying that hammer of his was like a dumbbell.

"Gentari, Librari! My full-fledged Mountain Minish! Nice to see you again!" his voice was deep. "And who is this?" the man peered at me.

"Master Melta, this is Ezlo Wood, he's seventeen and from Hyrule Town, Ezlo Wood, this is the almighty Master Melta!" Gentari laughed politely.

I bowed. "It is my honor." I had to make a good first impression. Master Melta bowed back.

"Well, Mr. Wood. I hope I can have you as an apprentice. Make sure you try your best in the tournament!"

"I will try." I say, still bowing my head until he's gone. And, hell, will I try.

Tuesday, June 13th

The day finally came where I would have to compete against all the other Minish to find a place as one of Melta's seven apprentices. There were quite a number of Minish who had arrived there that day, but the one's who had come early had slept in the beds that the seven chosen apprentices would soon be sleeping or on their blankets on the floor of the room. Gentari and Librari had called dibs on three of the beds so we could all sleep on them.

There were probably about thirty-some Minish all sitting in the bleachers constructed of chiseled stone of the coliseum of the mines. It was a mix of all types of Minish from the forest (I could tell from their red cone-shaped hats and green-leaf ponchos), town (I didn't know most of them, since Hyrule Town was really big), and there were some that lived in remote areas like Lake Hylia or South Hyrule Field (west of the Minish Woods). There were mostly boys there, but there were a couple girls, too. They all were within the ages of 12-19 years. Now before you go and call me sexist, I doubt any of those girls would make it to be one Master Melta's seven apprentices. But hey, I doubt even I will make it!

There was a little boy with shoulder-length, blonde dread locks who looked about five years old sitting at the top of the bleachers. He was wearing a garb very similar to what Master Melta was wearing and Librari and Gentari had changed into: a teal and red headband, with a pair of stone safety googles on his forehead, a black tank top, and puffy pants. He swung his legs playfully and hummed a tune as he lay his hammer across his lap.

"Hey, Librari."

"Yeah, Ez?"

"Who's that little boy sitting at the top of the bleachers over there?"

"Who, him? He's Master Melta's son, Melari. He's really excited because now he's finally old enough to try out to become an apprentice."

"Is he competing?"

"Probably."

Master Melta usually tried to pair the girls up with each other so there was a fair competition, but when the numbers started to become odd, he'd occasionally pair the girls up with the boys, which made the boys (including me) a little nervous. The first boy who had to fight against one of the girls was a boy with short brown hair and glasses named Paco Taki.

I could tell by the look on Paco's face that he didn't know whether to go easy on her, or to give her his worst. He didn't want to hurt her, of course. After much debate, he decided to go easy on her. This was a terrible mistake, as she beat the living daylights out of him and he was eliminated just like that. All the other boys had learned from this and they tried their hardest in the fight.

About thirteen of the twenty-five boys and five of the six girls had been eliminated. Melari and I were two of the twelve boys left and the only girl was a sixteen year-old named Ida O'Malley with black hair pulled back in a short pony tail with thick strands of hair hanging down on the side. Her glasses gave her a serious look, and I guess that's what got her to stay on task. I dunno.

There were still five more people that would be eliminated, and I prayed that I wouldn't be one of those five.

"Up next," Master Melta's broad voice called out, "Ezlo Wood and Melari Rammi."

I had sharpened and even carved a bird-head (I was bored) into the stick I had acquired in my journey to Mount Crenel. The beak on the bird's head was probably as sharp as the tip of a newly sharpened pencil--hate to be poked by that.

I looked down at Melari. I didn't want to have to beat him and have him be eliminated especially since he was being watched by his father. But Melta seemed like he'd be more accepting if his son lost to someone who was twelve years older than him. I knew I couldn't possibly loose now. If I did, dad would be furious not only the fact that I had lost, but lost to a five year old. I suppose I could just lie and say that I fought against a 25-year old or something, but I didn't want to loose, either way.

Melari couldn't be that hard to fight. He's only a five-year old.

"Good luck, Ezlo." Melari smiled.

"You too, Melari." I say.

Melta rung the gong and the fight began. Surprisingly, it was almost an even match. Melari had probably been practicing since he was old enough to walk, but the fact that he was still very small was his handicap. I didn't have much experience using weapons, but my body was better built than his.

It started with him swinging his hammer at me a couple of times, but I was able to hold him back with my staff. (I figure it's worth calling a "staff" more than just a plain "walking stick") I whacked him across the face with my staff, partly cutting his cheek as he fell down. I flinched a bit, feeling his pain. But Melari didn't seem to care, he just giggled playfully and got back up and continued fighting. I swiped my staff past Melari, but he parried.

Melta was talking to Librari and Gentari, who were now sitting on either side of him. "That's my boy, tough as nails, just like his old man!" Melta laughed. I wished my dad was that supportive.

That was exactly it, his father wouldn't be angry with him if he lost, but mine would. I knew I couldn't loose! Without holding back I swung my staff at Melari once more and he held it back with his hammer. I pushed forward, Melari moved his arms further apart on his hammer and pushed forward with more strength. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it was long enough for Melta to interrupt us.

"Okay, boys that's quite enough. I can see you're both driven young men. Both with strong arms. This has gone on long enough, we've got to let other people compete. Let's just call it a tie for now. Melari, we'll let you sit out for a couple of rounds and fight later, Ezlo, you fight Rama Ruucopi."

I wasn't sure if I could fight. My arms were terribly sore…

All of the Minish waited patiently in the stone bleachers as Librari and Gentari helped Melta figure out who should be dropped. Just because someone lost in a match, did not necessarily mean that they wouldn't make it as an apprentice. As Librari and Gentari had said: "Sometimes Master Melta lets you join if he sees you're a hard worker."

I picked at some of the loose bark that still remained on my staff to kill the boredom…and the tension. All of the girls sat in one corner and talked, Melari was sitting over by his father, and the rest of the boys goofed around and joked near the bottom of the stone bleachers. It was the kind of pushing and punching-goofing around that the teachers at my school won't put up with.

Melta's deep voice made everyone stop what they were doing. "We have the results, everyone gather around!"

Everyone got up from their place in the bleachers and gathered around Melta, Librari and Gentari. I knew I had a 14 chance of being one of the seven. And I kept a tight grasp on that sliver of hope. Melari was looking at the list from behind his father's shoulder and giggled and jumped up and down. Now my chances were getting slimmer, down to more like 7.

"Now, I'm sure you all know the drill. I tell you who made it and if you didn't, I'm sorry to inform you that you'll have to go back." So what he was practically saying is that if I didn't make it, I traveled all this way for nothing. "Now, to the list…" Melta said and Librari and Gentari chuckled as the drummed their hands on the seat.

"This is who made it: Pami Rocca, Mikey Henderson, Zach McConner, Vapato Patova, Melari Rammi," Melari jumped up and down, some of the Minish rolled their eyes and mumbled "It's just because he's his son!" Melta continued down the list, "Ida O'Malley, and Ezlo Wood." I felt a sudden rush of adrenalin when I heard my name. My name!! It was on the list! I was one of the seven! I looked at everyone else with pity. They had come all that way for nothing. I felt especially bad those who had parents that might be angry with them if they didn't make it.

**Chapter 7 **

Pami, Mikey, Zach, Vapato, Melari, Ida, and I were all going to sleep in the room were all seven of the apprentice's beds were set up. Melari had his own room, but he wanted to sleep in the apprentice's room with all the big kids. I figured he and Ida would be the butt of all the jokes that went on in the mines, so I decided upon myself that I would be their protector. Librari and Gentari had their own room, but they dropped in to hang out with us.

"Hey, guys!" Librari said cheerfully.

"Congrats on becoming apprentice mountain Minish! My name is Gentari and this is me twin brother, Librari. We'll be your counselors, if there's anything you want to know, or anything that bothers you, come tell me of my brother."

"We'll start off by telling you guys a little about ourselves. We're full-fledged Mountain Minish, and if you really try and keep coming back summer after summer. You can be full-fledged Mountain Minish, too! Now you ask, "What's so great about being a full-fledged Mountain Minish?" Well…!" Librari let Gentari finish.

"You get your own dormitory, which is awesome! You don't have to work as hard--but you still have to work, and you get to sing you're your own little work song. Librari and I have our own little song! Ting-along! Tong-along! Dig-down, dig-down deep!--take it, Librari!"

"Diggin' deep fer Kinstones--!"

"No, no, no, no ,no! It's 'Diggin' deep fer iron!'" Gentari corrected him

"No, it's Kinstones!"

"Iron!"

"It's Kinstones, Gentari!"

"It's iron, Librari!"

"It's both!" Melta was behind them. Nobody had noticed him until then. "That will be all, Librari and Gentari. You may return to your dormitory." Librari and Gentari left, giving each other the eye. Reminded me of how Lazlo and I would often argue. I thought about him. I wonder what he's doing right now? Him and my parents are probably eating dinner right about now. What I wouldn't give to eat fried seeds again…

Melta continued, "You will all have to get up to the gong in the morning, and your training will begin," he turned to Melari, "sleep tight!" Melta blew out the candle and the room went dark.

"Sleep tight, Melari!!" Mikey's snotty voice broke out.

"Thanks! You too!" Melari didn't seem to know Mikey was making fun of him.

"You shut your mouth, Michael Henderson!" Ida snapped. By the sound of her voice, she probably knew him outside of the mines. Possibly from school.

"Why don't you make me, Ida?" Mikey sneered. Although I was pitched black in the room, Ida knew exactly where Mikey was and she socked him wherever she could.

"Ow! You got my cheek, you little brat! I oughtta slug you!" I could tell Mikey was the type of person who gets all argy-bargy when he gets mad.

"You can't slug her, she's a girl! Why don't you just leave her alone?" Vapato exclaimed.

"You want me to hit you, whoever you are?" I could just see Mikey rolling up his sleeves.

"You don't even know where I am!" Vapato scoffed. Mikey hit the person on his left.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Zach whined.

"Oh, sorry, Zach."

"Control your temper! Please!"

"That little brat, whoever they are can't stop flapping their gums!"

"Shut-up and go to sleep! I'm tired and I don't want to be cranky for training tomorrow." said a different voice, which was probably Pami's.

"He's right, we should all get some sleep." Ida said.

"Sissy." Mikey mumbled.

"You say something?" Ida.

"No." Mikey.

All this arguing was making me feel back at home again.

I was dreamt about my family last night. I was hanging off the edge of a cliff by only one hand. My family was standing at the edge, watching me.

"Mom, help me!" I called.

"Help yourself, you big whiner!" she frowned.

"Lazlo, take my hand! Help me up!"

"Well, gee, I would, but I'm feeling kinda drowsy."

"Dad, please! You're my only hope!"

"Hmph, hanging off a cliff? Everyday you find more ways to disappoint me!" He stepped on my hand and I found myself falling to my death. Just as I hit the sharp, jagged rocks, I opened my eyes to the sound of Melta ringing the gong for us to get up.

Wednesday, June 14th

The seven of us lined up in the kiln room while Melta stood facing us, Librari and Gentari were at his side.

"Good morning, ladies…er, I mean lady and gentlemen! Welcome to your first day of training! Here at the mines, we mine for iron,"

"And Kinstones!" Librari added, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, Librari. You will also learn to wield a sword and even how to make them along with other metal items. You will learn all of these things over the course of the summer. We'll will start with mining for iron for a couple of weeks, and any Kinstones you find, you can keep and fuse with your friends. After that, I will teach you how to make swords with that iron, and, then, finally, when the swords are made, I will teach you to use them along with a couple of hidden skills that I know."

"Don't forget us, Master Melta!" Gentari said.

"Oh, yes. Gentari and Librari will also be teaching you a thing or two." Melta handed pickaxes to all seven apprentices. "With these pickaxes, you can mine for iron anywhere you feel lucky." he smiled. "Good luck!"

He pulled Melari to the side. "Um, Melari?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Um…I don't think I want you using a pickax, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Here's a shovel." Melta handed his son a small metal shovel.

"But how will I mine from the big rocks?"

"You won't. Why don't you go dig over there, in the softer dirt."

A look of disappointment came across Melari's face, but then he smiled and said "Okay, daddy!" and skipped merrily to a patch of soft dirt and began digging.

I can tell Melta really cares about his son, I would kill to have a dad like him.

(Letter to Mum, Dad, and Lazlo from me)

Dear Mum, Dad, and Lazlo,

Sorry it took me so long to write to you guys. I hope you didn't worry too much. It was just taking me a while to settle in and with all the work I'm doing, I barely have time, even now, to write much. I'm happy to say I made it as one of Master Melta's seven apprentices! I've also made a couple of friends here, too. Melari Rammi, is Master Melta's son. He's only five, but he made it as an apprentice, too. Amazing, isn't it? And I met two fully-fledged Mountain Minish as I was walking to Mount Crenel. Their names are Librari and Gentari Roshani--from the forest. Age twenty. Well, I gotta go now. Work was really tough today and I need to get some sleep. Love you guys!

Love,

Ezlo

P.S. Mum, thank you so much for packing the sweater, anyway, but…I really, really don't need it. I'm sweating like a pig right now.

Everyone changed out of their sweaty work clothes (they were the same clothes that Librari and Gentari had changed into when they got to the mines) and lounged on their beds, tired from the days work.

Melari changed out of his work clothes and into his night gown.

"Whew-wee! I'm beat!" he smiled and laid down on his bed at the end of the row, near the door.

"How can you be beat!? You didn't do any work at all!" Mikey scowled.

"Yeah, all you did was shovel soft dirt, we had to strain out backs carrying those pickaxes!" Pami butted in.

"The only reason you got chosen was because your dad picked you! You can't do anything!" said Zach. "You're such a baby!"

Melari hung his head and faced the wall.

"Come guys, let's leave Melari alone, yeah?" I figured I'd better say something. I mean, they were all ganging up on him and I didn't want to get on Melta's bad side for ganging up on his son.

"What's this? Is Ezlo Melari's new mommy?" Mikey.

"No, it's just…"

"Yeah, you're always too soft. Melari's got to learn to toughen up if he's going to survive here." said Pami, exhausted.

Librari and Gentari walked in, "Hey there, mates!" Good, the twins would stop this feuding. Gentari sat down next to Melari.

"What's wrong, lil' Mel?" he asked, Melari looked up, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in the room except for the one's who were ganging up on him like me and Ida had a look of worry upon their faces. If Melari told Gentari and Librari what they had been saying, they'd tell Melta for sure, and they'd definitely get in trouble for that.

"Ummm…" he began, looking at Mikey, Pami, Zach, and Vapato. "I…scraped my finger on a rock."

"Aw," Gentari said, "Let's go clean that up and wrap it."

Gentari and Librari left with Melari. The four boys just stared. They had lucked out this time, if this taught them a lesson and Melari was going to stop being their target…who was next?

(Letter to me from Mum)

Dear Ezlo,

We're so glad to hear you're having a good time! Not much is going on here except we're going to be signing Lazlo up for the Triforcist Choir Camp at the Temple of Time. It's too bad you're not here to join with him. You and him would have so much fun! Me and your father miss you very much and can't wait for you to return home! Take care, sweetie!

Love,

Mum

**Chapter 8 **

Monday, June 26th

I've gotten used to waking up to the gong, quite a number of people have, but there are some who sleep with their head under their pillow just because of that. It doesn't totally stop the sound, but it muffles it.

Everyone lined up in the kiln room as usual and Master Melta showed a smile.

"Well, guys…and girl. Today will be a Kinstone day. You can take a break today and relax and fuse Kinstones with your friends. We got lucky this year and were able to find 30 lbs. of iron pretty quick. Tomorrow, Gentari and Librari will be teaching you how to make swords, or axes or whatever kind of weapon that piques your interest."

Everyone cheered. Pami, Zach, Mikey, and Vapato went to sit on a large pile of rocks while Gentari and Librari came over to me.

"Hey Ezlo, excited to start making weapons?" Gentari asked.

"Yeah." I was actually a very good craftsman. I had carved the bird's head into my staff and I liked to sew, (Please don't call me a sissy) and also to sculpt.

"You're going to love fighting with them, too! It's great!" Librari.

"…Will we have to fight any animals?" I ask, hoping he'll say no.

"Nah, the only fighting that goes on will be between the apprentices. And it's just a little healthy competition." Gentari replied. "Why? Would you like to fight some animals?"

"No thank you!" I quickly responded.

(Letter to me from Lazlo)

Dear Ezlo,

Wat's up, big brother? Are you having fun in the mowntains? (I wanted to write my own sepret letter, so I did) It's really boring back here at home. Dad has been complaning about stuff and Mum made me join the Tryforcist Quoir Camp at the Temple of Time, and I don't like it. I don't like it at all! Plus, she makes me comb my hair and she makes sure my hair doesn't go an inch over 6. When are you coming home? Is it soon? I have so many questens to ask you when you get back! Talk to you later!

Love,

Lazlo

P.S. Mum wants me to tell you she and Dad love you…or watever.

Tuesday, June 27th

Today's the day we start making swords! So excited! I think this will be the only part of this trip I'll really like.

Everyone lined up in front of the kiln as Melta demonstrated how to start making the sword. It looked surprisingly easy, but as soon as I started, I found myself having a lot of trouble.

"Don't hold the metal with such a loose grip, do you want to burn your hand off?" Ida sneered.

"Excuse me, but do YOU know how to do it better?" I was getting a little angry. You probably already figured this out about me, but I hate being corrected/proven wrong…especially at a subject (art) I'm good at.

"Well, I'm not professional, but I know that you're doing it all wrong."

"I don't need you to tell me that, thanks."

"Just thought I'd tell you." Ida rolled her eyes and went back to making her own spear.

"Master Melta!" Pami called out.

"Oh ay!"

"How long is it going to take to make these weapons?"

"On average, about a week and a half. Crafting is the most part, but then there's the firings we have to do, and it takes a couple of days from there to cool down."

Pami threw down his red hot iron on the stone table. "I stink at creativity! This totally blows!" he complained.

"Then fail." Ida had her eyes closed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ida!"

"Librari, could you help me over here?" I was stuck in a predicament with my sword, I figured it was better to ask for help from one of the twins than Ida.

"Sure, mate. What's up?" Librari walked over.

"My metal keeps bending the wrong way, how do I stop that?"

"Well, you cou--" Librari began, but Ida butted in.

"Use your tongs to hold it straight."

I glared at her, but Librari looked at her in amazement.

"Wow, Ida, you know quite a bit about blacksmithing."

"I don't know anything about blacksmithing," Ida had her eyes still shut in a snobby way, but then opened them and peered at me, "It's just common sense."

"Hmm, well if you put it that way, I guess it is! Well done, mate!"

Ida nodded and went back to her work.

(Letter to Lazlo from Me)

Dear Lazlo,

Oh, no! Choir Camp? I feel sorry for you. Yeah, I'm kind of having fun here. I got to make a sword. Other than that, it's kind of like school: you have to get up really early, work hard, stuff like that. Oh, and this program lets out on August 5th, but since it takes a few days to get home, I might be back by the 9th or 10th, which will be a Wednesday or Thursday. So that's about seven week from now. Try not to miss me too much, okay, little bro?

Your Big Bro,

Ezlo

**Chapter 9 **

Friday, July 7th

Another day, another dollar, another morning waking up to that stupid gong! At least Master Melta had a surprise for us when we lined up in the kiln room: our weapons were done!

"…And you're going to fight with them today! It'll be just like the dreaded elimination tournament, except this is just for fun. If you lose, it's no biggie." Melta stood aside to let his apprentices collect their weapons. Pami and Zach had made axes, Ida made a spear, Melari, Mikey, and Vapato made hammers, As for me, I think I'm the only one who made just a plain sword…

"Ezlo, why don't battle Ida?" Gentari jerked his head towards the four-eyed brat standing closest to Melta with her arms crossed. Sorry, I don't normally call people names, but I've just been really mad at her lately.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to fight her or not. I wanted to give her a taste of my sword, but then again, she'd probably give me a taste of her spear. I decided I wouldn't hold back just because she was a girl. She's going down!

"Begin!" Melta rang the gong and Ida came at me quicker than a jackrabbit. Thankfully, I reacted quick and held her back. I pushed off of her spear and whacked her on the head with my weapon. She was about as driven as I was when it came to fighting. I remembered what my dad had said "Use your head."

I can't believe it! I lost to a girl! And not just any girl, Ida, at that. Anyway, that night, there were some of us who were exhausted from the competition today, others weren't satisfied. People kind of like Mikey and his friends.

"Today was a waste of time! You guys aren't enough for me!" Mikey said, braggingly.

"Whatever." Ida rolled her eyes as she covered herself with the covers.

"If you're so unsatisfied, why don't you go outside and pick a fight with one of them monstery-animals out there." Pami implied, daring Mikey to do something stupid and out of his reach.

"Maybe I will!" Mikey grinned.

"Shh, quiet, guys! If Melta hears you, he'll have your hide!" I say.

"What? Are you a coward?" Mikey.

"There's a difference between being a coward and having common sense." Me.

"Ezlo's right…for once…" Ida mumbled, "You wanna get killed out there? Fine. The world is better off without idiots like you." ZING!!

"Oh whatever. We don't need you scaredy cats. C'mon, Pami, Zach, Vapato. Let's just leave these losers alone." Pami, Zach, and Vapato followed Mikey out of the dimmed room.

"Great, now we have to go after these ninnies." Ida groaned, annoyed. I thought she just said she was fine with them getting killed out there, but oh well.

"We?" I ask.

"You and me? Get it?" Ida rolled her eyes.

I sighed, even though she was strong, I was afraid she might get hurt, I guess I had just better come with her. "Fine." I say and her and I start out of the room.

Just then, the small child-like voice of Melari said, "Don't go!" We turned around and Melari had a worried look. "Daddy says the tektites out there are really mean and scary!"

"Melari, go back to sleep." Ida said gently. I half expected her to snap at him.

"But, Ida! There's tektites! And leevers!"

"Don't worry, Melari." I decide to help Ida in helping her convince Melari to stay put, "We're really good fighters. If any tektites or leevers come by, we'll kill them off. Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

Melari pondered, then looked up at us. "I'm a good fighter, too!"

"Yes, you're a very good fighter, Melari, just not as strong as us, and think of what your father would say if he found out you left the mines? Or was killed? Do you understand?" I say.

Melari looked disappointed. "Yes."

"Good, now please try to get some sleep. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." I patted his head like I used to do with Lazlo when he was younger…Now I just thump him on the head.

Ida and I headed out of the room and snuck out of the mines after the boys.

We caught up to them, they were all standing in the circle right outside the Cave of Flames. It used to be a mine used by the human decades ago, but now it's abandoned and full of monsters and stuff. Not a very safe place to go, that mine.

"Alright, where's the monsters!? Are they all asleep or something?!" Mikey was cross.

"Hey, Mikey, Mikey! Let's all go into the big cave over there!" Zach exclaimed.

"Not so loud, Zach, what if you wake up old man Melta?" Pami snapped.

"That's the Cave of Flames." Vapato added.

"Hmm…Cave O' Flames, huh? More like Cave O' Boredom. There ain't no monsters in here!" Mikey poked his head in the abandoned mine.

"Mikey, we should get outta here. This place gives me the creepers." Zach was right behind Mikey.

"Hush!" Mikey. The boys had already walked into the cave and Ida and I were hiding behind a nearby rock, watching. We knew we had no chance of convincing them to come back, so we decided to watch out for them to make sure they didn't get hurt. They're so reckless!

Vapato perked his ears up and looked in a specific direction that was deeper in the pitch black cave. Pami was the first to notice him.

"What is it, Vapato?" he asked.

"It's an animal…and it's moving fast!" Vapato prepared his hammer and the other three Minish boys did the same with their weapons.

"What do you think it is?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like it has legs…maybe it's an octorok." said Pami. Pami was actually very knowledgeable despite the nit-wits that he hung out with.

The sound of the monster's paws thumping the ground made everyone shake. Ida pulled out her spear and I drew my sword as we darted out from behind the rock and joined them.

The monster came closer and we discovered it was a mountain lion. Even worse! The six of us slashed, stabbed, and parried our way through that lion. It was pretty tough, the lion wasn't holding back.

Mikey, who above all of us, was more of a thick-skulled fighter than a fighter that used strategy did something really stupid: While everyone else was aiming lower on the lion, like the feet, tail, and stomach, Mikey just went up and aimed for the face of the animal.

There was a blood-curdling scream coming from his direction and when I looked over, he was caught between the lion's teeth. It swung it's head back and forth, and I'll bet that was tearing him up.

"Let him go!" I shouted at the lion. Remember, we can talk to animals.

"No." the mountain lion implied with a bit of a mumble.

"Stoppit!" I slashed at the lions front paw and he slashed at me, knocking me back, and I think I hit my head on a rock because I remember blacking out…

Saturday, July 8th

I woke up in my bed in the apprentice's room. Ida was sitting at my side, her left arm in a cast.

"Hi, Ezlo." She smiled at me, but this smile didn't last very long. There was something unpleasant blocking her from doing so. "Is your head okay?"

"Yeah." I lied, it hurt like hell.

Melari was curled up on his bed, with a half-terrified, half-upset look. Tears were streaming down his face. Ida and Melari weren't the only ones acting weird. Pami, Vapato, and Zach were sulking on their beds. Some sitting, some covered under their blankets, each of them with a wound of some type. Something seemed…empty about the room.

I was itching to find out what happened. Well, the fight with the mountain lion probably shook them all up…but why was Melari upset? Just as I was about to ask Ida, Librari and Gentari walked in behind Master Melta, I expected them to be furious with us for going off late at night, but they had upset faces as well.

Master Melta cleared his throat. "Ahem…um…I'm sure you all know what happened and I want to let know that if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me or Gentari or Librari."

I couldn't take it anymore. "What? What do we all know what happened?" I ask, getting impatient.

Gentari and Librari sighed and came over to me and sat at my bedside just after Ida moved and went to her own bed.

"Ezlo…"Gentari began. "Mikey Henderson…is dead."

**Chapter 10 **

Mikey's gone. It scares me thinking that the same thing could have happened to the other boys, me, Ida…I guess it was that stupid move he made that killed him. He normally did dumb things like that, but nobody is perfect, the lion could have picked up any of us. This makes me think: what would happen if I were to slip up and do something stupid, too?

Master Melta didn't work us all day. We all just sat in a circle in the kiln room, talking.

"He was my best friend." Zach had his head down. There was a shake in his voice, but I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Not all people are crying when their voice is shaky, you know.

"He was a little too foolish sometimes…but he was a good guy." Pami said, with no real expression. Just a blank face.

"I remember how we used to try to fuse Kinstones that didn't match and make up animals that looked like the two halves of the Kinstones. We once made a Clov-eart. A clover Kinstone and a heart one." tears were coming down Vapato's face.

"Daddy, I'm not gonna die, too, am I?" Melari was sitting on his dad's lap, sobbing. Poor kid, only five years old and he has to experience someone dying.

"No, of course not, son. You're going to live a long life, and so will everyone here." He stroked his hair, gently. "Get ahold of yourself, boy! Only girls cry!" that's what MY dad would say.

"But what about Mommy?" Melari looked up at his father. Just then it occurred to me: where was Melari's mother?

"Oh, my son," Melta hugged his son, "It was just an unfortunate accident."

"What if I get crushed by a rock, too?" Melari hugged back. I guess his mum was killed by a falling rock or something. Librari and Gentari told me that rockslides are a common thing in the mountains, but if you stay in the right place, like the mines, you'll be safe.

"You'll be safe as long as you're with me, don't worry." Master Melta.

"To tell you the truth, he always used to annoy me at school. I wished he'd just go away…now I'd give anything to bring him back." Ida leaned against my shoulder and cried. I didn't know what to make of this. Just yesterday I was so angry with her, that I could sock her, but now…I'm feeling sorry for her. I don't know whether I should put my arm around her, or just leave her. I decide I don't want another Daphne coming after me, so I just stay like I am.

You know, I just realized this just now…there's no seven apprentices anymore…just six.

Monday, July 10th

(Letter from Lazlo to Me)

Dear Ezlo,

Hi, it's me again! I was getting really bord, so I thought I'd write you a letter. Mummy and Daddy are really starting to scare me. There fiting more than usual. There arguing rite now in the living room, but I'm in my room with the door closed. I really wish youd come home soon. I really miss you.

Love,

Lazlo

P.S. Come home soon, okay?

Friday, July 14th

It's been a week since Mikey's death. Everyone's learned to cope with this. It's been a slow work week, though. Everyone has gotten closer. Pami, Vapato, and Zach are being nicer to Melari. (Before Mikey's death, but after they made fun of him for being a "baby", they would still occasionally tease him. But it was nothing too harsh. They didn't want to get in trouble with Master Melta or the twins). I've noticed Librari and Gentari don't have their usual sibling feuds anymore, and even Ida has (surprisingly) stopped being snotty to me. If I didn't know better, I would think that she actually…likes me. Ha, as if!

**Chapter 11 **

Tuesday, July 18th

Life at the mines had pretty much went back to normal. Same daily routine; get up to the gong, line up in the kiln room so Melta could tells us the agenda for the day, then we'd do whatever he told us. But today was different. WAY different. And not your kind of Pami-and-Vapato-got-in-a-fight-about-stealing-each-other's-Kinstones. Something much worse…

The mail came unusually early. Strange thing, too. It wasn't flown by the usual Momo (that's the post bird for the Mountain mail's name) the blue bird. Instead a red bird came down. This is exactly what I need for some excitement around here. The mountains get really boring with the same routine every day. Like listening to a broken record!

The red bird flew up to Master Melta. "Good day, sir, my name is Jojo, I'm here for a Mister Ezlo…Woods, is it?"

I perked my head up, and walked over, thinking "What kind of emergency letter needs to be sent to me?"

"Ah, yes, you looked like an 'Ezlo'." Jojo said and loosened his grip on the letter being held by his talons. It was no mistake, this was definitely an emergency letter--it had the red stamp. I wasn't sure what to expect, very rarely do emergency letters bare good news like maybe mum was having another baby? But 90 of the time, the news was bad. That's what scared me.

I used my claw to open up the envelope and pulled out a small letter and read. I could almost feel my heart stopping. I couldn't believe what I was reading…

The Minish postal system is quite similar to those of the humans. You see, we have our mail delivered by blue birds. Each region has a separate set of birds that are to fly out to their designated area (East Hyrule Town, West Hyrule Town (yes, it's very big, so it's divided into two parts), Minish Woods, etc.) every week and deliver mail to the post where workers sort the letters and are delivered to the right address. Only for emergency letters are they sent ASAP (instead waiting until the end of the week). And these letters have to be marked with a red stamp (blue stamp for regular letters, green stamps for packaging, and yellow for local. You can have more than one stamp. Ex. Yellow and a green stamp for a package being sent locally.) after the sender shows it to the post and convinces them that their case really is an emergency. The letter is then flown by red bird to that destination as quick as possible.

**(Emergency Letter from Mum and Dad to me)**

Dear Ezlo,

I hope this won't interrupt the work you're doing in the mountains, but we desperately need you to come home. Lazlo has gone missing, he was last seen being snatched by a human. I hope this isn't asking for too much, but we need you to come back home to help look for him. We've already gathered a search party and quite a number of people have volunteered, but we decided that you know Lazlo best, and would be able to determine his whereabouts. Much appreciated.

Love,

Mum and Dad

I packed my bindle tightly for my journey back home. It was only three weeks before everyone at the mines was to go home, but I had to leave early to help look for Lazlo. But I had to return back to the mines as soon as I could after I was done. The journey back home wouldn't be short. So I had to make sure to bring some food (I packed some little chunks of bread, rice grains, and some corn kernels) and my blanket.

"Ezlo, don't get hurt, okay?" Melari said before I left.

"Don't worry, I'm really good at fighting. I'll be fine." I ruffled his hair, Master Melta smiled.

"Be safe out there," Melta said, "And I wish for the best of luck in you finding your brother."

"Thank you, Master. Goodbye." I said as I turned around and began to walk in the direction of home. I could swear I caught a glimpse of Ida with a look of worry as I left.

Tuesday, July 18th

Hyrule Town is visible from my location, but remember: I'm a Minish. And that means I still have a ways to go, and I'm immune to many dangers. Speaking of dangers, I encountered an octorok the day before, and while I was running from it, I tripped and sprained my ankle. I was able to fend off the brute. Just a poke in the nose, and he left.

I managed to reach home a shade after nightfall. The lights were on inside my home, and it had that sort of warm feeling, but I wasn't here to relax, I had to find Lazlo and find him soon!

I knocked on the door, and mum answered, hugging me tightly when she saw me. "Thank heavens you made it, sweetie! Come in." She led me in and sat me down on the beanie couch in the living room where dad was also sitting and mum sat next to me.

Mum had a small smile as she looked at me, but I could scope the stress in her. Dad's face was also very stressed as he looked at me, he almost looked…angry.

I want to say something to him. "…Hi, Dad." I say. He doesn't answer, his stare is killing me!

"You might not want to talk to your father." Mum said quietly.

"Oh."

"Anyway, hun, I guess I should fill you in on how we're going to do this. We've formed a search party and we've been searching for days, now. We'll continue more early tomorrow morning. So we should all get a lot of sleep." With that, Mum got up with Dad and they went to their room and I went to mine, but I could barely fall asleep.

'Lazlo, I hope you're okay…'

**Chapter 12**

Wednesday, July 19th

We continued the search today. The search party consisted of 47 Minish all from Hyrule Town searching from as low as the clovers, to as high as the rooftops of the human buildings. Everyone was split up into groups of 5 (some were 4) and me, Mum, and Dad were our own group. We started looking around the bridge at the south part of town and we soon wandered into the Cucco Farm. Of all places, I hoped Lazlo wasn't there.

Sooner than we knew it, a Cucco chick came toward us for a bite to eat. I had left my sword at the mines, but luckily I had brought my staff (I used it as a walking stick to get down the mountain). I gave that chick a dash across the beak and the baby Cucco squealed. "Owwie! Mommy! That Minish hurt me!" and ran off.

I slightly turned around and peered at Dad to see if he looked proud of me. That his own son protected his parents from danger. He said nothing, so I decided I'd better.

"Wasn't that a close one, Dad?"

"What?"

"That Cucco almost ate us, but I fended it off."

"Hmph…It was just a chick. I could've fended off a mountain lion!" Dad huffed. I let out a glare, but he didn't notice.

The sun made it's way across the sky and it was soon getting dark. Most of the sky was orange, but the eastern horizon consisted of a band of blue and purple. Yes, the sun was setting behind Mount Crenel.

Wednesday, July 26th

A whole week went by and no luck finding Lazlo. Although Master Melta told me I could look for him as long I wanted, I figured it was about time I start heading back to the mountain since by the time I'd get back, there'd be only six days left and some of my stuff was still there. And, after all, I didn't want to spend any more time around my dad.

"I'm leaving now." I said to mum as I packed my bindle that evening.

"Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner, hun?" Mum said, sweetly.

"I guess I could stay a while. But after dinner, I have to leave for the mountains."

"You're backing out on the search?!" Dad walked in the room.

"I have to get back to Mount Crenel. I have to return sometime before the term ends."

"This is your own brother we're talking about! Are you saying you don't want to find your brother!?"

"No, I do! I just have to go."

"You disappoint me, Ezlo!" Dad scowled.

"Now, Jack." Mum said quietly. I felt my stomach churn in hurt, and my blood boil in anger. I packed up and went to the door. "Aren't you staying for dinner, dearie?"

"No." I said, not turning around. I didn't want them to see I was crying.

**Chapter 13**

Sunday, July 30th.

I returned to Mount Crenel at 10 in the morning and I was glad to come back to Zach, Pami, and Vapato goofing around as usual and Ida and Melari socializing except everyone seemed closer together. When I arrived, Zach and Pami were dueling and Vapato was the referee and Ida and Melari were cheering them on while Master Melta laughed in the bleachers at how Zach would often fall on his back because his ax was too heavy.

Gentari and Librari were also sitting on the bleachers, but noticed me as soon as I walked in.

"Ezlo! Mate! Good to see you again!" said Gentari.

"Back from Town, eh?" Librari grinned.

"Hey, guys." I smiled.

"Ezlo? You're back already?" Melta stopped laughing at Zach's overly heavy ax and followed the twins as they came over to me. Ida didn't move, but she looked over, smiled and waved. "Did you have any luck finding your brother?" I looked down, sadly. "Oh, I see." Master Melta said. "Anyway, maybe a duel with Zach might get your mind off things." he leaned close to me and whispered. "At the rate he's going, you'll beat him for sure." It felt nice to have at least one supportive adult. I hate to say this, but, at times I wish Melta was my father.

Monday, July 31st

I received the first letter dad ever sent my while I was on the mountains. It said:

"Ezlo,

I want you to know I'm very disappointed in you leaving the search when your mother and I need you most. I'd just like to inform you that thanks to your "wonderful help" the search has now been called off. Lazlo is presumed dead.

--Jack C. Wood"

That's it? He doesn't even bother to put "Love, Dad"?! just "--Jack C. Wood"!? (That's his full name). And he tells me Lazlo is presumed dead and it's all my fault?!

Saturday, August 5th

The very last day of being Melta's apprentice for the summer. Even though we did naught but duel the last few days, I didn't want to go back and face my father.

We left the mines to the sight of Melta and Melari waving to us with such pleasant smiles. Melta was holding Melari with one arm and waving with the other.

"Goodbye, everyone! Come again next year!"

"Bye, Gentari! Bye, Librari! Bye, Pami! Bye, Zach! Bye, Vapato! Bye, Ida! Bye, Ezlo!" Melari smiled, then stopped to catch his breath. He said that all in one breath.

"Bye, Master Melta! Bye, Melari!" I called out and the seven of us walked down the mountain and the sun set behind the two Mountain Minish.

**Chapter 14**

By nightfall, all of us seven camped out at the base of the mountain and roasted sunflower seeds while talking about the time we spent together on the mountains.

"I remember how I used to think you were such a brat." Zach said to Ida.

Ida made a sour face, "You think everyone's a brat, Zachary!" but then she laughed, lightly.

"Well, I gotta admit, you were rather a pest." I added in.

"Okay, Ezlo, you got me. Well, you just done care enough."

"Oh really? You should see me in school! And didn't you see how well I can fight."

"I remember when we first saw you, and you were being attacked by an eagle!" Librari laughed.

"It was a hawk, Librari." Gentari corrected.

"No, I'm sure it was an eagle."

"It was a hawk, LIBRARI!"

"Eagle, GENTARI!"

"It was a hawk. I remember." I say. Gentari stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"I gotta say, I'm really going to miss Mikey. Even if he was kind of stupid."

"Yeah, well. Let's just learn from it." Ida said.

"To Mikey!" Zach held up his roasted seed on a stick.

"To Mikey!" Everyone else did the same.

Wednesday, August 9th

Vapato had gone his separate way when we were in Trilby Highlands on August 6th. East of Mount Crenel, west of Hyrule Town. Vapato headed south for his home in the Western Woods. Librari, Gentari, and Pami would be with us after we went home. They would keep going southeast until they reached the Minish Village. We stopped in Hyrule Town and Zach, Ida and I were home. Pami and the twins waved goodbye. Pretty soon they would be home, happy to see their families. I wasn't going to be happy to see mine.

**Chapter 15 **

I knocked on the door to the apartment in Hyrule Town me and my family lived at. I hoped to Din that mum would answer it and she did. Even though it hadn't been too long since I last saw her, she seemed extremely glad that I was back. But the fact that Lazlo was probably dead hadn't shaken off her.

It was 1:45 PM, so dad wasn't home from work yet, but he would be shortly. Which reminded me: I'd have to start work again tomorrow…Bleh! I wonder if Daphne's changed any…

Thursday, August 10th

I had tried to avoid dad the whole after he came home from work yesterday and all this morning. I don't want anything to do with that ungrateful bastard (excuse my French). I'm through with trying to earn his respect!

Anyway, I got to work at 4 PM, the usual time and Daphne was there. She jerked her head back and made a face as if I'd come back from the dead.

"Where've YOU been all summer?" Daphne asked, rather snotty.

"Mind your own business, Daphne." I say, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Mr. Jamison walked in from the back room. "Ah, Ezlo! How was the mountains?"

"Good." I reply.

"Really hot up there?"

"Yeah."

Daphne laughed, "Up there? I thought hell was down below."

"Quiet, Daphne." said Mr. Jamison. Daphne and I went to work. Daphne swept the floor and I took people's orders. Julia Brooks and Alison Johnson walked in and started talking to Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne! Remember that sleepover we're having tonight?" reminded Julia.

"Your house or Alison's?" Daphne asked.

"Mine."

"Daphne, I don't see you sweeping that floor." Mr. Jamison called.

"Excuse me, I'd like a Cream-O-Foam, please." I was looking down but looked up to see Ida. "…Ezlo?"

"…Ida?"

"I didn't know you work here!"

"Yeah, I do." I laughed I stared at her for a while, then snapped myself out of it. "Oh, yeah. The Cream-O-Foam, right?"

"Yes." she smiled.

Daphne was glaring in my direction and walked over. "Who's your friend?" she tried to sound polite.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you to one of my friends from the mountain. Daphne Brady, this is Ida O'Malley, Ida O'Malley, this is my work partner, Daphne Brady."

"Charm." Daphne said with a short, quick smile that soon turned into a frown and went back to sweeping the floor continuing to glare at us two.

Ida drank her Cream-O-Foam, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Ezlo! Guess what!"

"What?"

"There's going to be a Martial Arts Tournament being held for Minish on the day of the Picori Festival. Wanna try out with me and Zach?" If she's implying I'm trying to earn my father's respect, I've given up on that…but if for fun. Okay.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I say.

Type of drink made with creamy (milk) foam, it's quite tasty!

Festival held by the humans to honor the Minish. It's held every September 10th, right after school got in. Thinking about it, Ida, Zach and I will probably see each other around school. Ida and I will be in our final year at HTMA. Even though Zach won't be in any of my classes, I'll still see him in the passage halls like I used to see Lazlo before he disappeared/died.

**Chapter 16**

Sunday, September 10th

Today's the day of the Picori Festival and also the day me, Ida, and Zach compete. I told mum not to bother bringing dad after mass today but told her that she was free to come. She didn't bother to ask why, but I could tell she wanted to. The martial arts tournament was first started by the humans, but now the Minish have their own. We call it the Minish Martial Arts Tournament of Hyrule Town.

The human's tournament was held at noon, but much like the Triforcist masses, the Minish held their tournament before the human's.

Me, Ida, and Zach prepared ourselves for the battle. The tournament was held in South Hyrule Field. No humans ever come there and there's barely any animals there, either.

The audience members just bring their own blankets (squares of fabric or whatnot) and sit down on the ground and watch. When standing in the middle of the battle field (or whatever you wanna call it) I saw Vapato, Librari, Gentari, and Pami sitting down and they waved to me (Lots of Minish from all over come to Hyrule Town on this day). Mum was sitting on a flowerery patched blanket holding up her thumbs at me. I smiled and waved at her, but my smile soon went away when I saw dad sitting next to her. Just then I felt the pressure of having to do perfectly come and smack me in the face.

The first person I had to fight was a scrawny looking kid and I beat him in an instant. But I'm sure dad would just say "Big deal! He was a shrimp! I could take down a million sturgeons in one blow!" Well, maybe not a sturgeon…but something crazy like that.

The bell rang for my next fight: Daphne Brady.

Oh, I beat Daphne in an instant. I would have gone easier on her had she not called me a "creep" after I wished her luck. After a few rounds, it turned out Ida, Zach, and I were the best fighters in the tournament. I guess that hard work on Mount Crenel really paid off. Zach was third (which is still pretty good considering his age (12)), Ida receive second place, and I was first! First!! And dad saw it, too!! I couldn't wait to get home and rub it in his face! But I didn't go home right away. Zach and Ida invited me to watch to human tournament with them and I brought Henry Schwarz along. (Remember Henry?) And how could I forget Vapato, Pami, and the twins?

The human tournament was interesting. The winner was an 18-year old girl, everyone was stunned. Zach and Henry became pretty good friends. Since Zach is 12 and Henry acts 12, makes them perfect buddies. Like two fitting Kinstones. And Vapato and Pami shared what they did after the mines, and the twins argued, as usual. This time about who they think should have won.

"Well, I better get going home." I say after leaving the human tournament, walking next to Ida and Henry and Zach were in front of us. "School and work tomorrow."

"You don't want to see the fireworks tonight?" I had completely forgotten the fireworks until Ida mentioned it.

"Sure. Let's ask them if they're going. Hey guys--!"

"Let's not tell them." she said. I cocked my head in confusion. "Well…I just though it could just be you and me for the fireworks."

"Okay." I say.

**Chapter 17**

Ida and I found a spot on the bell tower. Not too many people can climb there, but, again, Mount Crenel gave us that ability. The sun set in the west and the sky went from and pink lemonade colour to a dark blue. The first firework shot off.

"I'm depressed." Ida said.

"How come?"

"I don't have any classes with you! Not even bloody gym class!"

"That's alright, there's alwa--" I was about to say "There's always next year", but this was our last year at school. "You can always visit me at the café after school and you can come to my house any time."

"I guess it's not all bad." She leaned against me. I'm no good at girls. Especially having the Daphne experience. The fireworks continued with large "BOOM"s and bright colours. But they were being shot off from Hyrule Castle to the north, so they weren't all that close. I wondered if Master Melta and Melari could see them from the mountain. Pami would have to head home, since he had school but Vapato and the twins didn't have to leave right away. They weren't in school anymore, and most Minish businesses outside Hyrule Town stayed closed for a couple days before and after the Picori Festival so those who traveled to town would have time to return home.

"That summer was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Ida replied. There was an awkward silence. Well…it was awkward for me, it may have been that kind of silence where "nothing needs to be said" for Ida. I don't know.

"Umm…" Ida said.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…if you're not already…going out with that Daphne girl…"

I laughed. "No, I'm definitely not!"

"Well…do you think there might be a chance with me?" I wasn't sure what to do about this. The last girl that got all lovey-dovey with me was Daphne, and she's kind of snotty. But…Ida seems nicer…

"Sure." I say, mentally flinching, hoping she wasn't joking.

She grinned, leaning over to kiss me. Whoa! That's a first! It was kind of cool! And a little sad…here I am, 17 years old and I only had my first kiss.

"Sorry. I don't want to offend you if you weren't ready." Ida twiddled her fingers, timidly.

"No, I'm fine with it." I smiled. I soon whirled around at the sound of someone's foot creaking on a roof tile. It was none other than…Daphne!

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" I ask politely and Ida turned around and stared at Daphne. "Listen, Daphne. I know what you're thinking." I say. "But if you can't make up your mind, I don't have time for you. I'm sorry. We could just be friends, okay?"

Daphne was speechless, she just ran off.

"Aw, poor girl." Ida said.

"Don't worry, the same thing happened when she liked the jock at our school. Then she found out he had a girlfriend, and she moved on to liking the nerd of the school: me." I laughed.

Well, I'm glad I've got her out of my hair. I suppose now she'll move on to liking the ego-maniac of the school next.

Ida smiled. The fireworks soon ended.

"See you after school at the café tomorrow, then?" I said, helping Ida up.

"Right!"

I got home just a shade under 11 o'clock with my trophy from the martial arts tournament. (The trophies are made from melted thimbles) When I walked in, something seemed…usual. Mum and dad were wrapping their arms around something, tears coming down their faces. They didn't seem upset…they were…smiling? About what?

Mum got up and I saw a young boy with long, messy blonde hair kneeling near where mum and dad where.

"……Lazlo?!" I gasped, surprised.

"Hi, big brother." he said.

"We found him when we were walking home from the tournament! He was just sleeping under a leaf." Mum said.

"I escaped the humans, but I got lost." Lazlo said. That was very much like something he'd do.

"What's that you have there, son?" Dad asked pointing to the trophy.

"From the tournament."

"You got first! I saw! Great job! I actually tried out for the tournament, but I never got first. Well, I can say I'm deeply impressed!"

"And proud?" I ask.

"Sure am!" I was happy to see dad's smile. Dad set the award on the bookshelf, and it shone a bright gold like a rising sun.

The End


End file.
